Feliz cumpleaños, Granger
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Draco Malfoy es consciente de que intentar ser amable, paciente y detallista con Hermione Granger no sirve de nada si esta se ve poseída por un embarazo a punto de caramelo... GANADOR 1ER PUESTO DEL CONCURSO "Feliz Cumpleaños, Granger" de la página de FB Dramione Shipper.


**Aquí os dejo mi aportación para el concurso de Dramione Shipper "Feliz Cumpleaños, Granger"**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Granger**

Acercó la cabeza a la puerta y sonrió de medio lado cuando escuchó el rumor de la televisión. Se colocó con cuidado la capa sobre el brazo y dio un golpe con la varita a la cerradura. Había vuelto a perder las dichosas e inútiles llaves que ella se empeñaba en que se acostumbrase a usar. Sonrió mientras entraba con cuidado en el recibidor, tenuemente iluminado por la luz anaranjada de la lamparita del salón. Podía escuchar su voz claramente en la cabeza, con aquella frase repetida hasta el hartazgo: " _Podría verte algún_ muggle _, Draco"_. Pero dudaba que eso fuese a pasar alguna vez. Tres años después aún no había que lamentar ningún trauma…que él supiese.

Caminó por el pasillo, mirándose de reojo en el espejo del recibidor, del que pañuelos, bufandas y gorros femeninos colgaban por doquier, y se asomó con cuidado por el marco de la puerta.

Ahí estaba. Sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y una manta sobre las mismas. Se había recogido el pelo castaño en un moño desordenado, aunque algunos mechones caían caóticos sobre la capucha de una sudadera que, si no se equivocaba, era suya. Estaba mirando la televisión mientras bebía una de esas repugnantes pociones que la pequeña comadreja le había recomendado para el dolor de espalda. En la televisión uno de esos dichosos programas presentados por una pareja sentada tras una mesa hablaba acerca de eventos catastróficos en el mundo _muggle_. Inundaciones, asesinatos, problemas económicos… Sin duda, estaba de mal humor.

No pudo evitar una sonrisilla burlona, de esas que le iluminaban los ojos con maldad, tal y como ella solía decirle con un mohín de nariz. En seguida le cambiaría el estado de ánimo…

Se estiró y entró en el salón con decisión, abandonando todo sigilo. Como imaginaba, ella ni si quiera giró la cabeza para mirarle, sino que se limitó a estirar el cuello cuando se agachó para darle un suave beso en la frente.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

Inquirió de forma casual mientras dejaba cuidadosamente su capa sobre la mesa. No le contestó de inmediato, sino que dio otro sorbo lento a la taza, sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Luego, con una voz que intentaba sonar distendida pero que más bien sonaba como la cuerda tensa de una guitarra, preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado?

Draco enarcó una ceja, intentando mostrarse contrariado mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

—Trabajando.

—¿Hasta las nueve de la noche? —inquirió mirándole por fin.

Tenía esa mueca impasible en la cara, esa con la que casi parecía ser de mármol. La ceja enarcada de Draco pasó a ser un ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en la butaca que había al lado del sofá.

—Se me ha hecho tarde—contestó encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Qué tal el día?

Resopló, dejando la taza sobre la mesita con esfuerzo.

—Genial. Después de beber tres litros de maldita poción analgésica y estar 12 horas frente a la televisión, ahora sé cuáles son los países que intervinieron en el Holocausto Nazi, a qué edad los niños suelen empezar a comer azúcar y cómo tengo que quitar el maldito seguro anti bebés en dos segundos para poder mear antes de hacérmelo encima. Un día muy productivo—comentó con rapidez, almohazando las almohadas que tenía puestas por los riñones y maldiciendo en voz baja cuando intentó recolocarlas de nuevo, sin éxito.

Draco se rió entre dientes. Las hormonas eran la cosa más jodidamente destructiva del universo y ante una Hermione Granger con todas y cada una de ellas alborotadas hasta Lord Voldemort se habría puesto a cubierto.

—¿Te hace gracia? —inquirió levantándose con dificultad del sofá, haciendo una bola con la manta y lanzándola sobre los cojines—. Porque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia pasarme todo el maldito día aquí sentada sólo porque el estúpido de Nott ha dicho que tengo que permanecer en reposo —exclamó, cogiendo la taza y caminando torpemente hasta la cocina—. Y aún menos gracia me hace que el culpable de todo esto llegue a las tantas con una sonrisita de anormal en la cara preguntándome qué tal el día.

Con un carraspeo Draco se puso de pie, caminando hacia ella y quitándole la taza de la mano.

—Venga, anda, cálmate. Deja eso, ya lo hago yo.

— _¡Cálmate, cálmate!_ —Se burló, caminando hasta la mesa y sentándose en una silla— ¡Claro, qué fácil decir eso cuando no tienes que cargar una barriga de mil kilos sólo porque a este maldito niño no le apetece salir de ahí dentro!

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó, desabrochándose los puños de la camisa y abriendo la nevera, optando por la opción de ignorarla como la más segura. Pero se equivocó.

—No, ni pienso hacerlo, porque cada vez que doy un bocado a algo este hijo tuyo se vuelve loco y no para de darme patadas.

Sacó un poco de pollo y queso, lechuga, tomate, cebolla y pepinillos, aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y los volvió a guardar. El vinagre le sentaba horriblemente mal desde el segundo mes de embarazo. Hizo un sándwich y se lo puso delante. Luego se sentó en la mesa y le dio un enorme bocado, saboreándolo gustosamente en silencio.

Hermione Granger odiaba a aquellas mujeres que siempre justificaban sus cambios de humor debido a algo tan ancestral como el periodo. Se había reído de los cambios de humor de Ginny durante su embarazo. Y hasta había hecho bromas de mal gusto con Draco sobre el tema, en la cama, cuando aún era capaz de verse los pies. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, siendo consciente de que se estaba volviendo loca por sus hormonas y por la impaciencia de conocer de una maldita vez al que sería su hijo. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que le hacía estar de muy mala leche.

Observó cómo Draco le daba otro bocado al sándwich, notando que su estómago comenzaba a rugir. Aun cuando su malestar general no la dejaba comer, la comida de Draco siempre le despertaba el apetito. Verle comer, masticando mientras los músculos de su mandíbula se movían de forma sinuosa, hacía que su boca salivase al instante, aunque en ese momento pensó que era posible que la comida no tuviese nada que ver en eso…

Vio la maldita loncha de queso y cómo una rodaja de tomate chorreaba en el plato. Draco paró de masticar y enarcó las cejas.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó, incitante.

Hermione estiró el cuello, levantando ligeramente el mentón.

—Sólo probarlo…

Draco le alcanzó el plato, poniéndoselo delante, y el estómago de Hermione gruñó con satisfacción. Agarró el sándwich y antes de darle un bocado, lo miró en silencio.

—¿Le has echado mayonesa? —inquirió con ojos entrecerrados.

—No, Granger, ya sé que no te gusta—contestó, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa escapando por la comisura de su boca. Seguía llamándola así, en una especie de picajoso fastidio que solía provocar que la chica frunciese el ceño de inmediato. Tal y como hizo en ese mismo instante.

—Pues hoy me apetece, _Malfoy_.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, divertido, y, aceptando su castigo, se levantó, cogiendo un bote y pasándoselo. Iba a sentarse cuando Hermione alargó la mano.

—¿Y me das un poco de cocacola?

—¿No decías que el gas te daba dolor de tripa?

—Ya no.

Draco fue de nuevo a la nevera, sin saber si hacía lo correcto obedeciendo sus caprichos, que sólo tenían intención de molestarle, y sacó una lata de cocacola, poniéndola en la mesa delante de ella. Esa noche seguro que terminaría vomitando, quejándose de haber comido todo aquello.

—¿Y un vaso? —indicó, mirándole con falsa dulzura. Cogiendo aire, Draco, abrió un armario y sacó un vaso, de cristal liso, como a ella le gustaba, y se lo puso delante— No tiene hielos.

Sin poder evitarlo, un bufido salió entre sus labios, cogiendo el vaso de nuevo con impaciencia y caminando hacia el congelador.

—Bueno, no sabía que iba a molestarte tanto coger un par de hielos para tu mujer que tiene que estar en reposo porque tiene a tu hijo de casi nueve meses y medio dentro sin ninguna expectativa de salir.

Draco dejó con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa y la miró sonriendo con falsedad.

—¿Alguna otra cosa, cariño? —preguntó con voz aguda.

—No, gracias—respondió sin bajar ni un ápice el mentón. Cuando le vio darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el pasillo preguntó—: ¿Tú no cenas?

—Ya he cenado en la oficina—contestó con brusquedad.

Estaba deseando llegar a la habitación para cambiarse y ponerse cómodo. Pensaba que la noche sería completamente distinta. Pero, maldición, si aún no había nacido ese mocoso y las cosas ya estaban tan insoportables, no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba. Vale, sí, al verla había esperado un poco de reticencia hormonal, pero luego pensaba que su preciosa y endemoniadamente quisquillosa mujer se acurrucaría contra su pecho y se pondrían a imaginar cómo sería su hijo, qué harían si resultaba ser de los que no pueden dormir bien, luego pelearían en broma sobre si dejar que Weasley lo cogiese en brazos, sobre si le comprarían escoba o calderos…y entonces, sorpresivamente, se lo daría y, después de ponerse nostálgica y decirle cuantísimo le quiere, se pondría un poco juguetona y le diría al oído " _Señor Malfoy, ¿qué tal si pone en práctica uno de los consejos de Nott e intenta provocarme el parto a base de…_

—¿Le has echado cebolla?

Rodó los ojos, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a hacer el camino de vuelta a la cocina descalzo por el pasillo mientras se ponía una camiseta.

—Sí. Te gusta la cebolla, ¿no?

—Pero me da ardores—contestó con énfasis—Por Merlín, ¿tanto te cuesta prestar atención cuando te hablo?

Draco agarró el plato y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo justo frente a él, con tanta fuerza que el sándwich casi sale despedido hacia el suelo. Luego lo abrió y, pringándose los dedos con mayonesa, sacó un par de aros de cebolla y lo volvió a cerrar. Con un nuevo movimiento molesto le puso el plato delante, provocando que diese un respingo por el golpe, y la miró inclinado hacia ella.

—Te estás volviendo loca, ¿lo sabías?

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada.

—Se me pasará—contestó, casi más como un juramento a sí misma.

—Pues…que se te pase pronto—masculló, incorporándose y robándole un sorbo a lo que quedaba en la lata—, o si no van a tener que ingresarnos a los dos en San Mungo, al lado del chiflado de Lockhart.

Draco se sorprendió al no escuchar su réplica. Hermione Granger era famosa por querer quedarse siempre con la última palabra. Maldición, por eso siempre estaban discutiendo y reconciliándose… quizá eso es lo que más le gustaba de su relación. Así que, ante su silencio, la miró con curiosidad.

La barbilla de la chica temblaba de un modo casi gracioso, mientras sus manos se posaban en la mesa a ambos lados del plato, con la enorme barriga de por medio tensando la tela de la sudadera. Draco se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando vio una lágrima caer hasta la tela verde oscura y dejar una mancha redonda en la misma. Hacía mucho que ver llorar a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor había dejado de parecerle gracioso.

—Hermione…—susurró agachándose de cuclillas a su altura —Vamos, no te pongas así.

Se sorbió llevándose una mano a la nariz, sin abandonar el gracioso puchero de su boca.

—Es que piensas que esto es fácil. Pero llevo todo el día sola en casa, sin nada que hacer y con un dolor de espalda horrible. Todos estáis trabajando menos yo…

—Pensaba que Potter iba a venir a comer contigo—comentó, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Ha tenido que ir a recoger a James a la guardería porque se ha puesto malo y entre que se lo ha llevado a Molly y ha vuelto a Londres ya no le ha dado tiempo a venir…

Draco sonrió, escuchando su voz y viendo su gesto victimista.

—Siento haber llegado tarde—comentó, colocando una mano sobre su barriga.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz de nuevo.

—No pasa nada…—contestó con un hilo de voz que casi le parte el corazón en dos.

—Es que…verás—masculló, poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde aún descansaba su capa—He tenido que ir a recoger una cosa.

Cogió la capa, con cuidado de que no se escurriese. Apartó el plato donde aún descansaba la mitad del sándwich y colocó el bulto justo frente a ella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Bueno, como mi mujer se ha convertido en una histérica embarazada, me veo obligado a darle su regalo de cumpleaños con…—Miró el reloj de la cocina y sonrió— dos horas y media de antelación, antes de que explote y lo manche todo de bebé.

Hermione le miró en silencio y un par de lágrimas más cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Con rapidez, se pasó la mano desnuda por estas para retirarlas.

—¿Has ido a comprarme mi regalo?

—En realidad ya lo tenía comprado. Sólo he ido a recogerlo—respondió con petulancia, con un mechón rubio cayéndole sobre la frente.

Estirando el brazo, levantó la capa y sacó un libro. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de inmediato mientras que los de Draco rodaban con impaciencia, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Con sus manos suaves, mucho más desde que había comenzado su baja maternal un mes atrás y había dejado de lado las plumas y la tinta que solían ensuciarlas, agarró el libro y miró la portada. Pero no había nada. Lo giró con cuidado, buscando las letras que indicarían el autor y el título mientras Draco esperaba con los nervios de punta a que se decidiese a abrirlo.

Cuando lo hizo, un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. El libro se descubrió como una caja de la que rayos de luz y una música suave y dulce salían al exterior. Moviendo la varita disimuladamente, la luz de la habitación se apagó y la caja reflejó en la pared imágenes en movimiento. En la primera, podía verse a una Hermione seria en el juzgado del Wizengamot, sentada entre Potter y la comadreja, mientras él mismo, pálido y desmejorado, la miraba sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Ese día él salió absuelto de la mayor parte de los cargos a los que le acusaban, teniendo únicamente que cumplir una serie de horas de servicio a la comunidad.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver su mirada, fija en ella ya por aquel entonces, pero al instante esa imagen mutó a otra de aproximadamente un año después, en la que Hermione sonreía avergonzada, sentada en su mesa del Juzgado de Magia, con otros dos magos a su lado y él detrás de ella, serio, alzando la barbilla y mirando de mal modo a una mujer menuda que intentaba decirle algo. Hermione se rió, recordando aquel día, cuando conformaron el GAMAR, Grupo de Atención a Magos Adultos sin Recursos. Draco tenía que colaborar con ellos como parte de su condena. No había sido sencillo al principio, sobre todo cuando la señora Wolberg se había autodenominado su supervisora.

En la siguiente imagen Hermione le miraba, mientras Draco sostenía la cámara con el ceño fruncido sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto para que ambos saliesen bien enfocados. Sus ojos marrones ya brillaban al verle. Habían pasado más de siete meses trabajando y discutiendo juntos cuando, por un malentendido, empezaron a quedar. El día en el que se sacaron esa fotografía, la primera solos, Draco Malfoy le dijo a Hermione Granger, sin abandonar su pose petulante y estirada, que no le importaría que les viesen juntos y pensasen que eran algo así como "una pareja". Una curiosa forma de pedirle que fuese su novia, aunque a ella nada le pareció más perfecto que aquello.

La imagen se disolvió y apareció otra fotografía que mostraba a una Hermione hundida en un jersey, sonriendo contra el cuello del mismo, sentada en el sofá de la casa que ahora compartían, con Draco al lado, esforzándose porque Crookshanks se bajase de sus piernas. Cuando lo consiguió, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y le mordió la mejilla, haciendo que ella se riese a carcajadas.

En la fotografía que apareció a continuación, la cara de Harry apareció en primer plano, ocasionando que Draco gruñese y Hermione volviese a reír entre lágrimas afectadas. Cuando Harry se apartó y enfocó hacia el lugar correcto, Hermione, vestida con un sencillo pero precioso vestido blanco, posaba al lado de Draco, que vestía una capa elegantemente oscura. A su alrededor, su familia y amigos se movían de forma desordenada, intentando buscar, precisamente, un orden. Pero sus caras, las miradas que se dirigían, absolutamente felices en el día de su boda, eran la escena central de la fotografía. Harry debió de presionar un zoom de algún modo, porque la imagen sobre sus caras se acercó, mostrando sus labios hablando ligeramente en susurros, susurros tiernos que terminaron en un beso.

Hermione comenzaba a notar que las lágrimas la superaban y que casi no podía ver la siguiente fotografía, en la que ella misma aparecía mostrando su barriga ligeramente abultada, acariciándola. Luego Draco, que parecía haber dejado la cámara apoyada en algún lugar, aparecía a su lado y se agachaba, besando su vientre.

De pronto la imagen se esfumó y lo siguiente que vio fue un espacio en blanco, titilando, sin que la música dejase de sonar.

Hermione le miró. Draco sonreía con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, observando su rostro.

—He dejado espacio, para agregar más fotografías—Una mueca extraña apareció en la cara de Hermione, que le miró abriendo los ojos—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —Hermione dio un golpe a la mesa, abriendo la boca mientras cogía aire—Joder, Granger, pensaba que te gustaría. Suelen gustarte estas moñadas y creía que…

Un gemido escapó entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose la barriga con fuerza.

—¿Qué…?

—¡YA VIENE! —Draco la observó en silencio un segundo. Su rostro congestionado y sus manos sobre la enorme barriga, agachándose sobre sí misma en un intento de calmar su dolor—¡MALDITA SEA MALFOY, LLÉVAME A SAN MUNGO!

En un segundo, Draco se puso en pie y corrió hacia la habitación que habían preparado para la llegada del bebé. Agarró una bolsa que Hermione tenía preparada desde hacía dos semanas y volvió corriendo hasta el salón, plantándose frente a la chimenea, confundido porque ella no estuviese a su lado. Se giró de nuevo, mirando hacia la mesa, sin comprender por qué Hermione no estaba malditamente de pie esperándole para irse. La vio aun allí sentada, respirando con inspiraciones profundas, haciendo una "o" con la boca. Corrió de nuevo hasta ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? —Hermione le miró con odio en los ojos y Draco tragó saliva—¿Qué hago? ¿Te cojo en brazos?

—¡Ayúdame a levantarme!

Draco le agarró con fuerza de los brazos y, en el momento en que Hermione se puso de pie, una oleada de líquido cayó por sus piernas, empapando sus pantalones y haciendo un charco en el suelo.

—Oh…joder.

—He roto aguas, Draco, ¡tenemos que irnos!

—¡Pues vámonos, joder, estás ahí sentada y al final vas a parir aquí en medio y…

—No puedo irme por red flu, Draco Malfoy, piensa un poco—espetó con rapidez en una voz aguda que a Draco le provocó escalofríos.

Entonces recordó las recomendaciones de Theodore, entre las que les avisaba de que el día del parto lo mejor sería que llegasen al hospital al modo _muggle_.

—Vale, vale—masculló, tirando de ella hacia la puerta, con la enorme bolsa rosa colgando de su hombro.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió molesta.

Como si estuviese loca, la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Cómo que dónde voy? Vamos a la calle. Voy a coger el coche de Weasley y te voy a llevar…

—¡ESTOY DESCALZA, DRACO, ESTOY DESCALZA Y TENGO EL PANTALÓN EMPAPADO!

Un bufido de nervios y ansiedad salió de sus labios mientras corría de nuevo, esta vez hacia su habitación. Cogió el primer pantalón que vio y un par de zapatillas mullidas de estar por casa y volvió junto a ella al recibidor, poniéndole las zapatillas frente a los pies y agarrando una capa mullida del colgador del recibidor. Luego cogió las varita y abrió la puerta.

—Draco, dame el pantalón, tengo que…

—¡GRANGER, PONTE LAS PUTAS ZAPATILLAS Y SAL DE CASA! ¡Vas a parir, no a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade!

Hermione le miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Una sonrisa que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada que, de pronto, mutó a un quejido de dolor mientras se sujetaba la barriga de nuevo, doblándose sobre sí misma. Draco corrió a agarrarla de los brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

Sin dejar de respirar asintió con la cabeza y Draco consiguió hacerla salir de casa, bajando las escaleras del portal con cuidado y, después de dejarla junto a un viejo coche rojo, caminó hacia el portal de al lado. Llamó con insistencia a uno de los botones del telefonillo y la voz de Ronald Weasley, medio dormido, preguntó quién era.

—Soy yo, comadreja, tírame las llaves de tu coche ya.

—¿Qué coño…

—¡GRANGER ESTÁ DE PARTO Y NECESITO TU JODIDO COCHE PARA IR A SAN MUNGO!

Al otro lado hubo un segundo de silencio y luego…

—Ya voy.

—¿Cómo que ya…

Pero era demasiado tarde. La luz de la escalera se encendió y Ron apareció en pijama por la puerta, corriendo hacia el coche en el que Hermione estaba apoyada.

—¿Dónde cojones te crees que vas?

—No quiero que Hermione y mi sobrino mueran de camino al hospital, Malfoy—contestó abriendo la puerta trasera y ayudando a Hermione a entrar—Pasa de una vez si no quieres perderte el nacimiento de tu hijo.

Draco bufaba como un toro, gruñendo entre dientes, con la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, esforzándose por seguir su respiración para poder apoyarla pero deseando romper la cabeza de Ron, que conducía mejor de lo que él lo habría hecho jamás.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo Draco ayudó a Hermione a bajar del coche mientras Ron caminaba hasta el maniquí con el pichi de nailon verde y le decía el motivo de su visita. Cuando llegaron hasta él una silla de ruedas había aparecido a su lado y los tres pasaron a través del cristal, con Hermione resoplando, con Draco resoplando, y con Ron bostezando porque aun no se había despertado del todo.

No tardaron mucho en pasar a la zona de paritorio. Otras mujeres caminaban de un lado a otro en bata, esperando por dar a luz de una vez, mientras que sus esposos dormitaban al lado de las camas o caminaban a su lado, sujetándolas de la mano. Otras gemían y gritaban por las contracciones, creando una sinfonía angustiosa. Una medimaga llegó hasta ellos, con una sonrisa que parecía inmune al caos de su alrededor, y les indicó que se acomodasen en una de las camas separadas por cortinillas. En unos segundos iría a atenderles.

Draco miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de horror en la boca. Después de ayudar a Hermione a ponerse una de esas ridículas batas y a tumbarse en la cama, tragó saliva y se sentó a su lado.

La medimaga llegó junto a una auxiliar. Le tomaron las constantes vitales, hicieron unas pruebas de reconocimiento y escucharon el latido del bebé. Luego les anunciaron que aquello iría bastante rápido. Hermione había dilatado mucho antes de llegar. Draco pensaba que aquello de dilatar sonaba fatal y, cuando una tanda de contracciones hizo que Hermione gritase, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, y la auxiliar llegó hasta ellos y anunció que había llegado la hora, Draco se agachó a su lado, agarrándole la mano, y la besó.

—Siento haberte gritado—masculló caminando al lado de su camilla mientras les llevaban a una sala blanca e impoluta donde daría a luz— Tendría que haberte dado el vaso con los hielos sin rechistar y haberte dejado ponerte los pantalones y no tendría que haberte dado ese estúpido regalo…

—Draco…

—…pero el jodido Potter me dijo que creía que te gustaría y yo…

—Draco…

—…joder, pensé que tenía razón, porque siempre miras esas fotos con esos ojos de gato enfermo y…

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó aguantando una contracción. Draco la miró en silencio, observando su cara constreñida, y luego cogió aire con ella cuando el dolor remitió un poco—Me ha encantado, Draco—gimió, mirándole con una sonrisa y lágrimas brillando en los ojos—Te quiero.

Y Draco sonrió, mientras un auxiliar le apuntaba con la varita y una bata verde, pantuflas y gorro, le cubrían de pies a cabeza. En silencio, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Hermione y susurrándole palabras tiernas y cariñosas, observó cómo la medimaga indicaba con suavidad cuándo su mujer tenía que empujar, informándoles en todo momento de que todo iba bien, que veía la cabeza del niño, que estaban saliendo los hombros y, con un último grito cansado y desgarrado de Hermione, que ya estaba fuera. Draco besó su frente mientras ella lloraba entre sus manos, lo que le permitió ocultar sus propias lágrimas, y luego esperó impaciente que las auxiliares abriesen la bata de Hermione por el frente, quitando los paños verdes de encima de sus piernas y permitiendo que el bebé reposase desnudo, aun lleno de sangre y unido a su madre por el cordón umbilical, sobre su pecho.

Su corazón se paró en ese momento, cuando vio a Hermione sudorosa, llorando, sosteniendo con miedo el cuerpo diminuto de un niño que hacia muecas y se revolvía, con un lloro entrecortado y agudo, para luego calmarse y apoyar los puños cerrados sobre su piel. Con cuidado, sin saber si tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en ese momento, alargó una mano y tocó sus dedos. Era su hijo. Un niño perfecto, con manos, ojos, piernas y pequeñas orejas rojas por su llanto. Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirándole con un suave sollozo de felicidad. Y Draco sintió que su corazón volvía a la vida con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos, al ver los ojos de la mujer a la que amaba. Se acercó a ella y, tras besarla con suavidad en los labios, susurró:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Granger.


End file.
